Justin Potter And The Extortion Of Merlin
by Justin68
Summary: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW
Chapter Two - School Supplies

For the next few days nothing was able to knock the goofy grin off Justin's face. As his father had managed to get a week off from work, Justin would be able to be going to diagon alley with all of his family members. 'Justin, Mum wants to know if you're ready to go.' Said James just as Justin had finished getting changed catching him by suprise. James Sirius Potter had a normal life at hogwarts. As he went through a great number of girls or as he called them snog partners, he finally was tamed in his seventh year by Alicia Chambers James had black hair which was indeed very scruffy. Once James finished his school years, he got a job in the Weasley Wizard Wheezes store with his cousin Fred Weasley II and his uncle George Weasley. 'Tell Mum I'm ready.' Beamed Justin. James nodded at him and walked downstairs with Justin following excitedly behind. 'Hey bro. Ready to get your hogwarts stuff?' Justin's brother Albus asked him with a bright smile on his face. 'Definitely.' Sighed Justin. 'Already dying to get to hogwarts? Don't you worry, I was just the same' Laughed Albus patting Justin's head slightly with the palm of his hand. 'Dad, I tell you, these disappearences are not just a coincedence. Merkov is proving a point. We need to get more people looking for him or the ministry will be seen as weak.' Justin heard James say to his father. 'Let's not much we can do for this situation, James. Hugo wants us to only send out a few spies or Merkov will know exactly what we're up to. It's the smartest thing to do right now.' Replied Harry. Hugo Weasley was the minsitry of magic but who was Merkov? Before Justin had time to ponder on the thought, his sister Lily patted him on the shoulder and smiled down at him. 'You've grown massively recently Little brother. Excited to go to hogwarts?' Said Lily and Justin nodded. 'I doubt Al and James have told you this since according to them it is so boring so i'll have to tell you.' She rolled her eyes. 'Hogwarts may sound a lot of fun but the fun comes with hard work. You have to do your homework, exams, revision and the classwork is extremely challenging.' Explained Lily but what he had just been told wasn't the news he wanted to know. 'Lily, who's Merkov?' Asked Justin catching Lily by suprise. 'I reckon i'm not the right one to tell you that Justin.' Sighed Lily and Justin was thoroughly disappointed. 'Justin! It's time to go!' Said Ginny and Justin ran over to her and after what seemed forever, they were in the leaky cauldron being greeted by Neville and Hannah Longbottom. 'Harry! About time you came here again! The usual I presume?' Smiled Neville. 'Oh not today Neville. Just going to get Justin's hogwarts things.' Said Harry and Neville smiled down at Justin. 'How could I forget? It'll be a pleasure to teach you during your years at Hogwarts. Hopefully you won't cause as much trouble as your brothers.' His eyes twinkled at Albus and James who were smiling straight back at him. 'Come back for a drink will you? Have fun.' Neville winked at Justin and at last the family walked out of the leaky cauldron and entered the famous diagon alley. It was covered with wizards and witches of Justin's age gaping at broomsticks and stores. 'Where to first?' Asked Justin and James put his hand on Justin's shoulder. 'I'll take the little rascal to get his books.' He said and the others gave him a knowing look allowing James and Justin to go off. 'You're not really taking me to get my books are you?' Asked Justin making James chuckle. 'I can't believe you would even think of me like that brother. Of course we're going to get your books. But after, we're having some fun.' Whispered James and Justin rolled his eyes. 'Justin! It's great to see you!' His cousin, Aims Weasley ran up to him with a collection of books in her hands. 'Hey Aims! What's up?' Smiled Justin. 'Hey Justin, I see James is actually doing some good for his siblings for once.' Laughed Charlie Weasley . 'Excuse me Charlie! I always do good for my siblings. I even insisted to help Justin get his books thank you very much!' Defended James. 'So you can get him some prank stuff for school?' Retorted Charlie and James was for the first time in his twenty five years in life, speechless. 'Charlie, who are you bullying now?' Katie Weasley went next to Aims and pulled Justin and James into a tight hug. 'Well we must be off.' Announced James. They bid their goodbyes to the trio and once Justin got all of the needed books required, the pair made their way to George Weasley's store. 'Hello my little troublemakers! Mr Justin, how delightful it is to see your graceful presence!' Hollered George. 'Quiet Georgey! We-' Began James but he changed his words when Justin glared at him. 'I need you to get some of your finest installments for my little new troublemaker here for hogwarts.' Explained James and George walked off at once. 'What happened to him?' Asked Justin but James shushed him. 'He'll be back. It's all normal.' Said James and Justin nodded. After a few minutes of patience, George returned with two bags full of what must of been pranking supplies which James took hold of. 'Here you are pal. Make your uncle George proud.' Sniffed George. James and Justin bid their farewell and made their way to the Potter Family who had bags of their own. 'What have you got there?' Asked James. 'All of Justin's stuff apart from his uniform and wand.' Said Lily who motioned for Justin to follow her. 'Where are you two going?' Questioned Harry. 'I'm getting Justin his robes and then we'll be back.' Explained Lily. They made their way to Madame Malkins' Uniform Shop and Justin was measured and suited with the right robes before being set off with Lily back to the Potter's. 'Got it?' Asked Ginny and Justin nodded excitedly, knowing what was next to come. 'Then let's go get your wand.' Ginny clapped her hands together and they entered Ollivanders' Wand Shop. 'I've been expecting you for quite some time Mister Potter.' A shrull voiced called out and a light haired middle aged man came into eyesight. 'Justin, this is Rolf Scamander.' Explained Harry. 'I expect you are looking for a wand, yes?' Asked Rolf and Justin nodded, slightly freaked out by the strange man. Rolf smiled and walked off to get a wand which had round shapes stationed onside it. He handed the wand to Justin who hesitated. 'Well, give it a flick.' He encouraged and at last, Justin flicked the wand and glass smashed around the store along with paper flowing downstairs. 'No, no and definitely not!' Exclaimed Rolf taking the wand back and eyeing up a new wand. 'Interesting, very interesting indeed.' Muttered Rolf rather to himself than to anyone else. 'If you don't mind me asking, what is interesting?' Asked Justin curiously. Rolf looked up at him and smiled. 'Interesting that this wand has only one more brother. And this brother is still being used to this day by a dark yet great wizard. I suspect you will do exceptional things in your lifetime Mister Potter.' Finished Scamander who looked around with a worrying gaze. 'Sir? Are you okay?' Asked Justin politely and Scamander looked at him with a reassuring smile. 'Oh yes. Just lost myself. That will be five galleons Mister Potter, have a good day.' Said Scamander and Justin walked out. 'Let's go home.' He said.


End file.
